falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Old World Gourmet
}} Old World Gourmet is a perk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Effects Additional health is gained from snack foods, and alcohol now gives HP when consuming the drink. The Old World Gourmet perk provides three main effects: # The perk increases the amount of health given by the various types of so-called "Snack Food" by 50%. This increase is done by modifying the duration of health restoration; for example, the health restoration effect of junk food is changed from +1(5s) HP (one Hit Point per second for five seconds) to +1(7s) HP (one Hit Point per second for seven seconds). # The perk adds a health restoration effect to wine, vodka, and scotch, as well as the scotch variants irradiated scotch and Jake Juice. The effect is the same for all: +2(10s) HP. # The perk modifies the player's chance of addiction, reducing it by 25%. This is a multiplicative change, meaning that (for example) items that normally have an addiction chance of 10% will instead have an addiction chance of 7.5%. This change applies to all sources of addiction, even those items not otherwise affected by this perk. Affected Items This perk modifies the amount of health given by the following items: ; Snack Food (additional 50% health) * BlamCo Mac & Cheese ** Irr. Mac & Cheese * Dandy Boy Apples ** Irr. Dandy Boy Apples * Fancy Lads Snack Cakes ** Irr. Fancy Lads * Instamash ** Irradiated InstaMash * Junk food * Pork n' Beans ** Irr. Pork n' Beans * Potato Crisps ** Irr. Potato Crisps * Salisbury Steak ** Irr. Salisbury Steak * Sugar Bombs ** Irr. Sugar Bombs * YumYum Deviled Eggs ** Irr. YumYum D. Eggs ; Alcohol (adds 2(10s) health restoration) * Scotch ** Irradiated Scotch ** Jake Juice * Vodka * Wine Notes * When stacked with Chem Resistant (perk) and Brainless, it results in a 72% resistance to addiction, which is significant enough to rarely become addicted. * The 50% health increase for snack foods is rounded down to the nearest whole number, meaning that, for most snack foods, the actual health increase is 40%. The only exception is for irradiated Sugar Bombs, which round up, providing a 57% increase in health restoration. * The perk picture contains the Vault Boy sitting at a table piled with alcohol and pre-War foods. Some distinguishable ones are Scotch, Vodka, Wine, Potato Crisps, and Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. There is one additional box of food and one bottle of alcohol that cannot be identified as any specific in-game item. * The words "Unclean Living" in the description are a reference to the perk granted by Dean Domino, who has survived on junk food and alcohol in the Sierra Madre for years. All the food items affected by this perk are found in high quantities in the Sierra Madre, making it easier to survive Dead Money. * The healing granted by alcohol is improved by a higher Survival skill. * In Hardcore mode, the healing provided by the alcohol items is actually fairly significant for such easily-found, cheap items, allowing stimpaks to be saved for combat situations or sold. Category:Dead Money perks de:Alte-Welt-Gourmet es:Gourmet del Antiguo Mundo ru:Радости Старого мира uk:Радості Старого світу